Air filters are used in applications where air quality is important notably in building ventilation systems and in engines, as some examples. In traditional buildings, for example, a particulate air filter composed of fibrous materials is provided to remove solid particulates such as dust, pollen, mold, and bacteria from the air. A chemical air filter, on the other hand, consists of an absorbent or catalyst for the removal of airborne molecular contaminants such as volatile organic compounds or ozone.
Clean filters facilitate airflow, comfort and safety. Depending upon the type of filter installed, they normally are checked on a regular basis, e.g., monthly, as part of a preventive maintenance plan. These checks can even be more regular during heavy use periods. Of course, effectively working air filters collect dirt, dust, debris, and/or other particulate matter over time, which may eventually degrade the quality of the entire system such as, for example, restrict airflow.
Restricted airflow can have negative consequences such as, for example, strain the entire airflow system. That is, restricted airflow may impair the operations of the system by not allowing the system to reach desired operation levels, leading to lower efficiency and quicker degradation. This, in turn, may lead to higher power consumption, to meet the desired needs of the system. In addition, an unintended consequence of restricted airflow may be that incoming airflow may bypass the clogged filter, carrying dirt into the system potentially causing other undesirable consequences.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.